The claimed invention relates to data sampling in general, and specifically to the process of sampling data for one or more financial instruments.
Agents who deal in financial products such as loans, debt, stock, and bonds, rely heavily on market predictions and the ability to identify patterns and trends which might indicate a favorable transaction opportunity. However, with many day traders utilizing the same approaches, the advantage is lost. Additionally, the activity of many high-frequency or other machine-driven can anticipate and influence the activities of the human agents to take advantage of the approach they use.